Dunn Ra
Dunn Ra is the grand protector of the free realm, but don't think that makes her a servant of the realm's kings! Neither Akhenotep or Bandses are worthy of her help so, until she finds a king worthy of her service, she'll protect monsters of her choice on the battlefield. Overview An exclusive monster first released in the Dunn Ra's Tale event. This legendary sphinx is currently the monster with the highest life in the game besides Mephisto (poor Sergeant Hull Head). With Dunn Ra by your side, you will never be denied again! (as long as the opponent doesn't have PER) Dunn Ra is the representative of a new generation of tanks that possess the Mega Taunt skill. Not to mention she is the first F2P monster that has a 4th set of skills after ranking up, like Warmasters and Nemesis monsters. Her role is to save your team from being crushed by deniers and attackers. And, when they are focusing on Dunn Ra, it is time to deny them. Pros: *Good overall stats (Highest life stat in the game!) *Fantastic trait *Low cooldowns and stamina costs on most moves *Mega Taunt is a must (especially with Evasion) *Self Control Immunity + Mega Taunt *AoE Curse + Nightmares *By far the best tank in the game besides Mephisto Cons: *Very hard to obtain (Unable to request for his cells) *Low speed *Can't remove her own negative effects, hence being vulnerable to Torture effects *Pray that the enemy doesn't have PER (remember that Mega Taunt is a SC not Trait) Recommended Moveset Unranked *Gates of Giza (Self Control Immunity and Mega Taunt, 2 CD, 0S) *Dry Heat (AoE 35 Dark Dmg + Daze, 1 CD, 28S) *Valley of Kings (AoE 40 Dark Dmg + Nightmares, 1CD, 28S) *Intimidating Roar (AoE Guard Down and Shield Breaker, 0 CD, 22S) Moveset #1 specializes in negative status effect spam, thanks to Dunn Ra's low cooldowns. Ranked *Gates of Giza (Self Control Immunity + Mega Taunt, 2CD, 0S) *Curse of the Pharaoh (40 AoE Dark Dmg + Curse w/ 27s, 2 turn CD) *First Plague (45 AoE Special Dmg + Bleed w/ 30s, 1 turn CD) *Ninth Plague / Intimidating Roar (Plague for 60 Dark Dmg + AoE Blind w/ 22s 2 turn CD Moveset #2 yet again specializes in negative effects, including deadlier ones like Curse and Bleed. Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed; 3 Life Recommended Allies Since she gives herself Mega Taunt at the start of the battle, she pairs very well with Elvira, since Mega Taunt also attracts PER, meaning that unless the enemy has 3 PER moves, at least one of your monsters will be protected. And Elvira also had some support moves that can prevent Dunn Ra from weakening like Heal, Dmg Protection and Element Shield. If you want to prevent her from Torture effect, combine her with Babari to make her immune to Torture effect and also can reflect the huge dmg back to the enemies (which is good against Cain). Note: When she is Possessed and Dmg Mirror is still in effect, she will deal dmg that from the attacker back to her, so be careful. Counters OTK HER AND SURVIVE HER TEAM'S ATTACK. Very classic but it really works. All you need is to be about 10 levels higher than her team and VIII runes. PER. '''Finally something useful. Up until now Neobuki is the only tank that is not weak against PER. You need to have a PER monster to go before all of your team. But if you can do that, you'll be totally fine. Book Analysis '''Winged *Viability Rank: Unranked (9/10) *Effectiveness: 8.5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 8.5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8.5/10 Dunn Ra is a pretty good monster and she doesn't have much competition in Winged book. Winged monsters like The Inheritor and Cain are mostly attackers and surprisingly, she is the best tank in this book. The attackers may beat her up with high power or great moves. However, she will give her team the opportunity to strike. Female *Viability Rank: Unranked (9/10) *Effectiveness: 9.5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9/10 Dunn Ra, in female book, Got really low competition. Female book monsters like Demise, Incognita, Warmaster Elvira (Who is common in Legendary leagues) or Bella Baal can be a problem but not very big problem. The fact that Dunn Ra has curse, she can easily OTK other enemy team even if alone. The only problem she has is she doesn't have any healing move which completely ruins her tanking. Villains In Villains Book, Dunn Ra has got some competition like Viperhotep, Fatid, Predagelum and Amphidator. *Viability Rank: Unranked (9/10) *Effectiveness: 7/10 *Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8.5/10 Category:Dark Monsters Category:Tough Category:Mega Taunt Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Daze Category:Tank Category:Elite Category:Aphrilis book Category:Female book Category:Solmonath book Category:Villains book Category:Winged book Category:Status Caster